Spin
...okay, babe, let's make a deal. Delilah Cunningham (''nee ''Chazan) is an Israeli-American Congresswoman (formerly lobbyist) in the Supers campaign setting. Better known as the super "Spin," Delilah is fiercely devoted to advancing the well-being of "differently enabled" individuals, who mostly reside in a legal grey area, part of a system never designed to accomodate them. Spin is one of the foremost experts on the subject of super-related legal matters, and this expertise combined with her charisma and good looks make her a constant fixture on TV. She rode her fame (and ex-husband's influence) to a landslide election win to the House of Representatives in November 2012. Skills and Powers Delilah is a supremely smooth talker and judge of character, seeming to always know who can be persuaded and manipulated and who calls for a less subtle approach. She's smart and charismatic enough that the latter option is usually reserved for politics, where there's no opportunity for her to use a more personal touch. Like most Israelis, Delilah served in the IDF (Israeli Defense Forces) for two years and learned the basics of combat training and military discipline, although she served as an interpreter (fluent in Hebrew, Arabic, English, and German by 18) and never saw action. Still, she's capable enough at aiming projectiles, thrown or fired; and dodging attacks with stealth and cover. Spinning is Cunningham's signature power and the inspiration for her nickname. It is a power inherited from her mother, who in turn got it from her grandmother, was inflicted with it by Nazi experimentation in the 1940s. Essentially, her body generates a field that "bleeds off" friction and allows her to spin extremely quickly without suffering from inertia. Spin's grandmother suffered tremendously from nausea when using that power; fortunately Spin herself doesn't suffer from that weakness, possibly because she learned to control the power during her childhood. Backstory Delilah Chazan was born to her Jewish mother, Shiora, and an American diplomat. The two met in Israel and moved to California, where Delilah was born; at the tender age of 3 her parents divorced and Shiora (taking back her family name Chazan) moved back to Tel Aviv. Shiora home-schooled her daughter to keep knowledge of her powers a secret, and Delilah grew up a brilliant and talented... and ambitious woman who moved to the United States (as a dual citizen from birth) for law school as soon as her service with the IDF ended. She "outed" herself as having powers in college, on several occasions moving between places impossibly far on foot and allowing herself to be glimpsed as a high-speed spinning blur. Already focused on super-related law, she cherished the attention and played along with those interested in her "powers," eventually confirming it by graduation. She graduated from law school at 25 and immediately set up shop back in California as a supers-oriented defense attorney and legal expert. She was there less than a year before being swept off her feet (or so she claims) by Rod Cunningham, the young owner of a law practice in Sacramento. The two married in 2005 but were divorced five years later when she and her husband caught each other cheating with the same person... a female local politician. The split was amicable and the two continued to do business. Spin gradually changed her focus from law to lobbying, forming partnerships with other supers and helping them get access to the people they needed. In particular, she leaned on a number of California politicians to expand "Good Samaritan" laws to protect superheroes who inflicted property damage in the pursuit of their nemeses, and won a decisive battle in the court of public opinion when she supported a new "super"-security prison to hold supers (when previously the only alternative was to leave them sedated, threatened with execution, or held by the National Guard, and the latter approach had already cost lives). In 2012 Spin, with the renegade super Annarchy and bodyguard Hourglass in tow, met with the McMurray Detective Agency. She was immediately interested in Delve, flirting with her during the Agency's negotiations to obtain samples of the near-perfect facial disguise kits Spin was holding onto. Spin helped clear the air about Ann's innocence in the murders going on at the time, and stayed in touch with Delve over the rest of the year, although she was too busy with her campaign for Congress to directly help out. The two did end up together briefly in 2013, though neither discusses the full details of their split, beyond that it was on good terms. Chances are that Spin's on-off schedule and Delve's move to England were a major (if not primary) factor. Miscellaneous Trivia *Spin has the catlike trait of her eyes being attracted to certain motions. While she loved "playing" like one as a child, anyone who isn't a lover who does it now just annoys her. *Spin is nearsighted, a flaw she blames on too much studying. It's not particularly acute; she's said she could get by without wearing them, but likes the way she looks with them on. *The spinning power goes through shoes at a rapid pace, so Delilah keeps a large collection. As long as a worn-out pair is still intact, she always donates them. Category:Supers Category:NPC